With You
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Rose leaves the Doctor after Reinette. A year pasts by for Rose, in which she meets someone else, by the name of Harry Saxon. The Doctor comes back, but now he has a bowtie and a tweed suit. Rose/10 Rose/Master River/ 11 Rory/Amy maybe 11/Rose
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was in the console room, pondering they're next location. Perhaps somewhere warm, he muses. With palm trees. And bananas. Yes! Bananas!

While this is going on, Rose is staring at the mirror, trying so hard not to cry. She is about to leave the only man she truly loved with all her heart (not that he knows that).

She is about to say goodbye and walk out of the doors of the TARDIS and away from him. Her mind is still so mixed up, still reeling after this decision. She mustn't tell him why she's leaving, why her cheeks are red from crying. She can't.

The Doctor paces anxiously for Rose to come out. She's been in there for a while now, and the Doctor is getting a bit angsty. He has gone about six minutes without seeing Rose, which in his opinion is_ far_ too long. Finally, the door opens.

"Rose! I have a new place for us to-"

His words die on his lips. She looks... empty. Like she is free of any emotion, of any feeling. This scares him, because this doesn't feel like Rose, his Rose who is always so animated, so bubbly.

"Doctor." Her voice is scratchy. "Take me home."

The Doctor freezes. What? She can't possibly mean... No, no. If course not.

"Okay! We'll drop in for a quick mo, then take off for-"

"No."

He frowns.

"What?"

When she replies, her eyes fill with tears, but she blinks and they are gone.

"No. Just me... Take just me home. And-and I don't want to come back."

The Doctor blinks.  
He isn't sure if she is being serious...

"Okaaaay."

Rose sniffs.  
"I mean it. This isn't a joke. Take me home for good."

The world stops.  
The Doctor can't think, can't comprehend. What? She wants to go home? Away from him? He wouldn't see Rose again. Not her smile, not her laugh. And, he realizes, he can't do it.

Rose watches the Doctor go through a mix of emotions. She sees confusion, pain, affection. She can't tell him why she is doing this. She can't tell him that she loves him, or that she is leaving because she just realized, after Reinette, that, to him, she will never be anything then a companion, a girl who is expendable. She knows that that's a horrible thought. Horrible, but true.

"But... I need you." Rose is brought back down to earth. Her face softens.

"But that's just it, Doctor. You don't."  
The Doctor numbly sets the location, because he can't refuse her anything, even if it results in pain and heartbreak. He loves her, more then anything. He's in love with her.  
But now their here, and she is walking through the doors.

"Rose! Please!" She looks back and smiles softly.

"Goodbye, my Doctor." And she's leaving. He runs after her, but she doesn't turn around.  
Going, going, gone.

**A/N**

**What did you think?**

**this is my pathetic attempt at a Master/Rose fic. I don't know a whole lot about the Master, so please tell me if he's being completely OOC in other chapters, k?**

**Review!**

**PWC**


	2. Chapter 2

ONE YEAR LATER

Rose walked down the street, laughing. Her hand was entwined with her boyfriend of six months, Harry Saxon. It was snowing, and Harry was pulling her along, trying to get her to catch snowflakes in her mouth.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure this tastes like bananas!"

She froze. Banana... oh, she misses her Doctor. Not the Doctor she left, who had abandoned her, but her Doctor, the Doctor with the big ears and leather jacket, and cheeky grin. She misses him, because he would have never abandoned her in favor of Reinette. Never.

She looked up as a wheezing filled the air. Her breath froze in her throat as a man in a bowtie, a red haired woman, a short blue eyed man, and a women with curly blond hair who was holding the bowtie man's hand stepped out of the TARDIS. She glanced at Harry, and he nodded.

"Go. I'll wait."

She ran to them.

"Doctor?"

The bow tie man turned and saw her.

"Rose?'

Tears filled her eyes. She ran forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"Doctor!" They held on to each other for a while. She looked up.

"You changed." He smiled.

"Yep. Still not ginger, though." She laughed, and then sombered.

"Doctor... I am so, so, sorry." He looked surprised.

"Rose... I know. I know why, and I am so sorry. Sorry for leaving you, sorry for not knowing sooner, sorry for not coming back." She smiled at him.

"S'okay, Doctor. Are... are you alright now?"

"Yeah. Yes, I am." He turned. "This River, Amy, and Rory." She smiled at them.

"Hello. I'm Rose." Rory smiled at her.

She glanced back. "Harry! Come meet the Doctor!"

Harry walked forward. When his face came out of the shadows, the Doctor gasped.

"Hello, Doctor." Harry's voice was cold, much colder then before.

"Hello, Master."

* * *

Rose, River, Amy, and Rory were all sitting around on couches. Amy, Rory, and River thought Rose was delightful, and Rose thought the same about them, though she was a little bit cautious about River. Harry and the Doctor were in the console room, arguing. She didn't know who the Master was, and she didn't understand his connection to Harry.

"You should've seen him. He pops out of nowhere, and ransacks my house for food, an innocent little eight year old!" Amy said, rolling her eyes.  
Rory snorted. "Don't know about innocent."

"Oi!" Rose and River burst out laughing.  
"Oh, you should've seen what he was like in his ninth self. Big ears, almost bald, and he was so rude! He used to call me a 'stupid ape'!" Amy laughed.  
"I know, he's so rude, right?"

"Plus, you should see the amount of girls he's had on his ship! Really, wouldn't surprise me if he kept them in a harem somewhere in here!" They all laughed.

"Oi!"

They turned to see the Doctor standing there, looking scandalized.

"What're going on about? I come in to see how you're doing, and here you are, gossiping about how I got a harem!"

All of them, besides the Doctor, burst out laughing.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take so many innocent women on this ship, we wouldn't think that," River said, shrugging. The Doctor rolled his eyes and left the room.

"You know, all his women are really attractive," Rose whispered conspiratorially "He acts so awkward with them, but all his companions are total babes." Rory laughed, and everyone else soon joined in.

* * *

The Doctor glared at the Master.

"Why are you here? I hope you're doing nothing with Rose, or else!"

The Master stared at him impassively.  
"Well, Doctor I don't have a plan. As it happened, I was in London in a bar when I see a stunningly pretty blonde girl crying in the corner. But, that is not why I am curious. I could hear some sort of strange heartbeat. I, naturally, am curious, so I head over to her. When she looks up, I see it is none other then Rose Tyler. I ask what is wrong, and she says I wouldn't understand. So I make a reference to some alien, and she opens up. She talks about a 'Doctor' and a blue flying ship called the 'TARDIS', and aliens and how she was hopelessly in love with this Doctor, and how he left her for some woman called, as she put it, Madame De Pompous Bitch, so she left so her heart wouldn't get anymore broken."

At this the Doctor winced. The Master continued on.

"And, as I got to know her better, and introduced myself as Harry Saxon, I found out something." He paused, perhaps for effect.  
"I started to fall in love. This human, this headstrong, stubborn, beautiful, smart human girl had caused something, and it was too late to stop it. I was afraid, however, of her dieing. But then I found out something. Something that changed everything. She said that she had with taken the heart of the TARDIS, and I was curious. So I examined her. I noticed nothing different. And then... She was in a carcrash. A horrible one. We went to the hospital, but by the time we got there, she was completely better. She felt the need to show me something, so she cut herself." His voice became a bit strained.

"It healed instantly. She was - is - immortal."

The Doctor froze. What? How could have he not known? How? His mouth hung open.

"Yes," the Master said smugly. "She is. So, she is mine. I'm sure I'll treat her much better then you did."

And with that, the Master left the room, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Madame De Pompous Bitch," and a chuckle.

**Hope you like it...**

**the Master/Rose pairing has always intrigued me, and here I am, writing one of my own. There aren't many of these out there :'(**

**Same goes for Rose/Jack, which I love! Why can't people write more of them? Le sigh. It's very sad. when I enter it in to the search bar, most of the stories are mine that I wrote. **

**Okay, sorry for that rant.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose looked up when Harry came back into the room.

"Hello, cariad," he said, sitting next to her and staring at her adoringly. Rose snuggled into him, and his arm wrapped around her.  
They smiled at each other for a moment.

"Oi! Break it up, you lovebirds!" Blushing, Rose looked away, and they continued with the conversation.

* * *

That night, Rose lay sleepily in Harry's arms, cuddled up against his chest.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Deserve what?"  
"You. The Doctor. The TARDIS, my friends. What did I do that was so absolutely fantastic that I got this?" Harry smiled and kissed her hair.

"Who knows. I've been pretty fantastic, haven't I?" Rose giggled

Privately, the Master wondered what he had done to deserve her. It wasn't like he had been kind or generous, or even civil. He had been pretty much pure evil all this time. But he could change. For Rose, he could change.

* * *

The Doctor wondered the corridors. It was around two am, and everyone in the TARDIS was asleep. He was bored, and the TARDIS was done being fiddled with. He turned, and came upon a door he didn't remember being here before. He opened it silently.  
The room had cobalt ceilings, and the walls were periwinkle. The carpet was paper white, and the bed was blue and silver and periwinkle. All the furniture seemed to be ebony.

It was now that he noticed the two people curled up in the bed. Aww, he thought. Amy and Rory are so cute. But upon closer inspection, he realized that it was Rose and the Master.  
Rose's head was upon the Master's chest, her back pressed against him stomach. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and their legs were intwined.  
Horrified, the Doctor backed away, closing the door gently after him. He sagged against a wall, his hearts hammering. Why was he having this reaction?  
A jealous beast seemed to arise inside of his stomach. Rose was his.  
_Mine_, he thought possessively.

* * *

The Master yawned and rolled over only to find a Rose in the way. He smiled, and pushed back a piece of her hair. She moaned, and whacked him lightly.

"It sfill easrtly..." she mumbled incoherently.

He kissed lightly on the lips. She sighed and sat up, her hair looking similar to a haystack. She glanced at the clock.

"What! It's five thirty?!" The Master grinned.

"Yeah, but you're not tired, are you?" She glared at him.

"No, but that's not the point!"

"Come on, just get up."

She sighed heavily, and shoved herself out of bed. She landed on the floor with a thump.

"Aaahhhhh! It's cold!" She shrieked and jumped back on the bed, cuddling next to him. They both burst out laughing.

* * *

Amy and Rory had awoken by the sound of a shreik. She forced herself out of bed and woke up Rory. Together, the crept down the hallway until they got to a door. Upon opening it, they saw Rose and the Master on the bed, curled up together and giggling. Amy grinned. They were so cute. Rory and her exchanged a glance then headed down to console room.

There was no Doctor in sight. Puzzled, they glanced around for a moment. Amy spotted a little leather book on the console. Curious, she opened it.

_I was meandering the TARDIS (sexy, you are!) When I came across a door. Naturally, I'm curious, so I open it to discover a splendid color scheme. I see to forms lovingly entwined and sleeping on the bed. I automatically assume that it's the Pond's (adorable, they are. Rory's big nose nicely counteracts Amy's freakishly small nose) when to my surprise, it's Rose and the Master! Horrified, I close the door, when suddenly a jealous hulk takes up residence in my stomach, and I quite possessivly think, Rose is MINE! Foolish, I know. I'm pretty sure I lost Rose when I left her for Reinette. Bad idea, that was. I'm still suffering the guilt Rassilon knows how many years later. _  
_Well, I don't know where this came from. _  
_The Doctor, Last of the Time Lords_

Amy knew it was his diary. She found it quite amusing, even the nose part (she and Rory don't have strange noses!). But the part about Rose... what about River? He daughter? And then, Rose is so obviously the Master's. He loves her, she mused. You can tell in the way he held her hand, in the way his gaze hardly ever strayed from her's. It was obvious.

Amy couldn't fight the feeling something big was going to happen.

**A/N**

**review...**

**please...**

**for me...**


End file.
